


Exorcizamus Te

by Ksiezniczka



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Demon possession, Exorcism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezniczka/pseuds/Ksiezniczka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started so subtly, that Norman hadn’t even realised he was possessed at first.</p><p>After all, he was no stranger to a bad thought here or there. A self-deprecating thought of ‘they’re all laughing at you behind your back, you know’ or maybe a ‘Dipper is lying to you. You’re an ugly freak!’ was not out of place for him. </p><p>But then, the thoughts turned violent…</p><p>A (late) Christmas gift for my best friend. In which Norman is possessed by a demon and asks Dipper to exorcise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exorcizamus Te

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnabethTheUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethTheUnicorn/gifts).



It had started so subtly, that Norman hadn’t even realised he was possessed at first.

 

After all, he was no stranger to a bad thought here or there. A self-deprecating thought of  _ ‘ they’re all laughing at you behind your back, you know’ _ or maybe a  _ ‘Dipper is lying to you. You’re an ugly freak!’ _ was not out of place for him. 

 

But then, the thoughts turned violent. 

 

These were thoughts Norman would never have. Lying awake at night in a bout of insomnia with Dipper sleeping beside him, he expected thoughts about hurting himself, sure, but never thoughts like  _ ‘It would be so easy right now to take a pillow and smother Dipper to death, wouldn’t it?’ _

 

That’s when Norman began to suspect it wasn’t him. And that’s when he remembered, the demon case he and Dipper had taken after the girls across the hall from Mari and Sunny had fooled around with a Ouija Board in an abandoned building near campus. (Norman distinctly remembered thinking  _ ‘how cliché’ _ when Dipper told him what they were doing that day.) He remembered how… strangely easy the exorcism had gone. Almost as if the demon had just left without a fight. Or hidden somewhere.

 

Could it be that where it was hiding was inside of him?

 

He didn’t want to think about that possibility, but he knew if it was true, he had to get it out as soon as possible.

 

It was a warm spring day a week after that first - but not the last - awful thought that he  _ knew _ wasn’t his own. Norman texted Dipper after class to meet them back in their dorm room. Then, he waited.

 

“Norman!” Dipper looked typically worried when he burst in, and just a little out of breath, as if he’d ran all the way here. Knowing Dipper, he probably had. “What happened?! Is everything okay?!”

 

“No,” the younger boy answered without hesitation. There was no time for hesitation - if he really  _ was _ possessed, then they needed to get this thing out as soon as possible, before it took Norman over completely. 

 

Before it used Norman to hurt Dipper. 

 

No, Norman wouldn’t let that happen. 

 

_ ‘Or maybe you’re just a freak who can’t tell what’s real and what’s not anymore. Maybe you’re not possessed at all - maybe you really are that horrible, you fucking stupid freak.’ _

 

Shaking that thought away, he pressed forward with, “I think I need an exorcism…”

 

“What?” Dipper looked flabbergasted. “ _ Why _ ?!”

 

“B-because! I… I think I might be possessed. Dipper,  _ please _ .”

 

He gave Dipper the eyes. He had to. He couldn’t waste any time explaining. Not when the insults were hurtling around his brain at one thousand miles per hour. Whatever was inside of him wanted control, and Norman needed to get it out before that happened.

 

“Okay, okay,” Dipper nodded his agreement. “S-sit down in the chair, alright? I’ll look for the notebook where I wrote down the exorcism chan-”

 

“ _ No _ ,” Norman shook his head again. “You need to tie me up. Dipper, this thing could be dangerous.”

 

“Are you serious? Tie you  _ up _ ?”

 

“Yes. I’m serious. Please?”

 

For a moment - for one horrible moment - Norman was afraid Dipper wouldn’t comply.

 

_ ‘Why should he comply with you? He probably thinks you’re crazy for even asking. He’s going to break up with you and put you in an asylum where a freak like you belongs.’ _

 

But then, Dipper nodded.

 

“Lie down in bed,” the older boy instructed as he dug through his notebooks, trying to find one of the exorcism chants he’d written down ‘just in case’. (Norman had teased him at the time for worrying too much, but now he was grateful Dipper was so prepared.) “I don’t want to hurt you, so if I have to tie you up I want you lying down.”

 

That made sense, Norman had to admit.

 

_ ‘You deserve to be hurt,’ _ the voice in his head said. But he ignored it as best he could, and lay in the bed anyway, waiting for Dipper to bind his wrists like he’d asked.

 

At first, Dipper had tied his wrists way too loosely, binding them to the bedposts with some of his own flannels. But after some chiding, he finally got them tied to a tightness which satisfied Norman. He wouldn’t be able to break free of these mid-exorcism if something went wrong. He wouldn’t be able to hurt Dipper.

 

He took a deep breath. The voice in his head was starting up with the insults again.

 

_ ‘You’re a freak,’ _ it told him.  _ ‘You’re ugly and stupid and worthless!’ _

 

“Does it hurt?” Dipper asked, pulling the chair over and taking a seat next to the bed. “Did I tie too tight-”

 

“J-just get it out of me!” Norman pleaded, eyes clenching shut. He could hardly even  _ hear _ Dipper over the insults in his head!

 

A bit alarmed by that, Dipper reached out and gently cupped Norman’s face with one hand, clutching the notebook in his other hand. The medium relaxed a little when that beloved hand touched his cheek.

 

And then the words started.

 

“Exorcizamus te,” Dipper was not screaming, he was trying to speak gently. He had to get this right the first time. “Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…”

 

Norman could feel something in his chest tightening. It was just a pressure at first, like trying to breathe after being punched in the chest, but not terribly painful. Hoping against hope he was just nervous, he took a few breaths.

 

“...omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,” the older boy pushed forward, chanting in Latin, “omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…”

 

It wasn’t nerves. Of course it wasn’t nerves. Norman could feel his chest tightening more until it was painful, he could feel the pressure increasing behind his eyes in his skull. He tried to breathe through it, not wanting to worry Dipper any more than he already had, but even that was increasingly difficult.

 

“...ergo, draco maledicte…”

 

“Nn…” Norman was unable to completely hold out a little distressed noise at the throbbing in his head. Dipper’s head snapped up at that, and he reached out to pet Norman’s hair soothingly (which the medium definitely appreciated even if it didn’t take away any of the growing pain), but he kept going:

 

“...ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire…”

 

The words were cutting through him like a knife, and the voice in his head was screaming obscenities. The medium couldn’t keep a little pained yelp from escaping the back of his throat as the pain in his stomach and chest and head all tripled. On instinct, he tried to curl up, but the binds held tight.

 

Dipper’s voice started to waver, but he kept petting Norman’s hair. And thankfully, he kept going. He had to keep going. He had to. If he stopped, he’d have to start all over, with the demon lurking right at the surface of Norman’s soul.

 

“...te rogamus audi nos…”

 

God, the pain was  _ unimaginable _ . Norman could feel sweat - at least he hoped it was sweat - pooling on the skin of his face, and his breath was quick and shallow with how difficult it was to breathe through the pain. He bit his lip to hold back any more noises, though he couldn’t quite manage to bite back the whimpers which were escaping of their own accord.

 

The older boy’s hand in those dark spikes of hair began to shake, and his voice was higher pitched now, but still he kept chanting:

 

“...omni potentis dei potestatem invoco, omni pontentis dei potestatem invoco…”

 

The medium bit back a scream that threatened to tear itself out of his lungs. It felt like a dagger was being twisted into his temple, like something was carving into his middle and clawing everything out. He felt sick. Tears escaped his clenched-shut eyes, trailing down the sides of his clammy face, and his wrists strained against the flannel binds.

 

As gently as he could manage with the shakiness of his hand, Dipper moved his hand out of Norman’s tears to wipe some of the tears away. He was yelling now, and he sounded scared, like he was crying, though Norman didn’t know how well he was hearing that through all the  _ pain _ .

 

“Abrogo terra hoc immundus spiritus in obse quentum!”

 

Norman was sobbing now, trembling as his body jerked against the ties that bound him. He was in  _ so _ much pain!

 

“I-it hurts,” he whimpered, forcing one eye open.

 

Dipper was  _ definitely _ crying, shoulders shaking as he ran his free hand down Norman’s side, as if trying to pet him soothingly through the exorcism. It didn’t do much against the intense, unimaginable pain. But he was so close to being done. He was so  _ close _ .

 

“Domine expuere! Domine expuere!”

 

Somehow, it only managed to get worse. It felt like lava under his skin, and Norman couldn’t stop the sobs from escaping, shaking all over with sweat and tears streaming down his face.

 

“Unde abeo Dei per!” Dipper kept screaming, desperately.

 

Everything reached a fever pitch and Norman didn’t even realise when he started, but he knew he was screaming. It felt like he was being torn in half, like the evil being forced out of him had its teeth sunk right into his very core and wouldn’t let go. He couldn’t stop  _ screaming _ ! But still, he begged Dipper through the screams and sobs:

 

“P-please-!”

 

Miraculously, Dipper managed to choke out the last time, screaming to be heard over Norman, “Te rogamus Domine audi nos!”

 

One last scream tore it way out of Norman’s throat, his back arching off the bed, his skin chafing against the ties around his wrist. It felt like an entire eon in one moment of the most intense agony imaginable. Black smoke, hot and smelling like sulfur, forced its way out of his mouth and nose, swirling up against the ceiling before disappearing entirely

 

And then, everything was silent.

 

His body went completely limp, the shaking stopping very suddenly, his breathing much more shallow. Norman felt dizzy and weak… but free.

 

With a terrified noise somewhere between a sob and a yelp, Dipper lept onto the bed beside him and fumbled to untie his wrists, but his hands were shaking too hard. Ever-prepared, he grabbed a pocket-knife from the nearby desk and knifed the shirts holding Norman until they were shredded, then eased his arms back down to his side, pulling him close and checking his breathing.

 

“N-Norman?” Dipper sounded horrified. “Norman, t-talk to me, tell me you’re okay, please-”

 

“...’mokay,” Norman managed to mumble, despite the fact that he felt like the whole room was spinning.

 

Still, the awful voice was gone. He was safe here in Dipper’s arms - and, more importantly, Dipper was safe, too.

 

“Rest now,” Dipper murmured, kissing his forehead as he held him close to his chest. His lips felt so warm and soft… “I’ve got you, Norman. I’ve got you…”

 

“Dip… th-thank you…”

 

“Shhh,” the older boy began to pet his spine. 

 

And, exhausted from the ordeal, it wasn’t long until Norman drifted away into unconsciousness.

 

It was the most restful sleep he’d had in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to tumblr. The tumblr version has illustrations! http://niczka.tumblr.com/post/136435693511/totally-late-christmas-gift-for


End file.
